As the demand for integrated circuits continues to rise, the need for improved, more efficient processes to inspect wafers continues to grow. One such inspection process uses a flood illumination system. In a flood illumination system, light not used is blocked at some point in the illuminator before it reaches the wafer. Further, one such system may use an aperture to control the angle of incidence or polarization state of the light incident on the wafer. In some cases, multiple inspections are run on the same wafer, with each test applying a different polarization state or angle of incidence. Multi-pass inspections increase the amount of time spent inspecting a single wafer, reducing the overall wafer inspection throughput. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for inspecting wafers in a more efficient manner than those identified above.